To kill The Sand Man's Flowers
by slaymyheart
Summary: Sakura is the weakest of her team. Trained at a med. She runs across a fox with black around its eyes and it seems to be stronger than her. Forcing her to obey its strange growls, could it be the missing Kazekage?
1. Man vs Nature

A/n: Sorry guys. I've been writing a lot of crap lately and refusing to post it. I need to delete my old crappy stories before I post more up… ;; My muse ran away. I think he got hit by a car… So um.. If you see him tell him come home and I'll give him tuna! And as a reward you will get a cookie! .; no.. I'm serious.

-----------Killing The Sand Man's Flowers--------------

Sakura was your average medic nin. Well, average as a girl with pink hair could be. Her room was filled with electronics and bathed in pink. It was strangely depressing instead of happy.

She had been Tsunade's apprentice for a year or so. It seemed now that Tsunade should be her apprentice. It wasn't that Sakura was better at her. It was just she found a different method of doing things that was more successful.

Sakura sighed softly brushing her pink hair out of her face and pulling on a pair of soft blue cargo pants. They jangled softly with chains that were thin and light weight. Next she threw over her head a form fitting black shirt. It had the symbol for loyalty of the back. Most perfect. It was followed by a pair of sandals.

'_Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to act like one' _She clenched her fist still glaring at her curves. Perhaps that was why she was weaker than the rest of her team. Tossing her long hair over her shoulder she walked out of the room. Her hips swaying to the tune of 'Die Romeo' that blasted through her eardrums through wrap around head pair of headphones.

She'd been walking for awhile now. Just to clear her head. Some things were beginging to wear on her nerves. Though she talked constantly she never talked about anything important.

'_Who am I really?'_

_Somewhere in the back of her head she could feel cool hands pressing to her temples. And a woman's soft sigh. She was rocked back to sleep from her nightmares. _

_A male chuckled softly in the light of a fireplace "she's beautiful" He had said patting her on the head. She was barely conscious by now. _

"_Yes, she is" The woman responded starring down at her. _

((A/N: Bwah… I don't know anything really about her parents… I mean a little but that's it. SOOO this is all b.s. here .;))

Sakura stopped noticing she had been running. Unconsciously her chakra reached out searching to see if anyone else was about the wooded path she'd been running.

The girl didn't seem to notice anything besides what was screaming through her ears. She fell, falling on her face. Something had tripped her.

'_Just what I needed to make me feel better. A mouthful of dirt'_

She stood looking to see what she'd tripped over, a branch?

Looking closer she crouched finding blood spatters around.

'_blood means death.. I don't do death' _She smiled bitterly at her thought. And yet somehow she'd managed to call herself a medic nin. And even more so. The best medic nin in Konoha.

She pushed back a few large leaves. Something snapped at her angrily. Sakura emitted a large scream and fell backward onto her butt.

Now she giggled softly looking at the small, but large for a fox curled up pathetically starring at her. Its fur was matted by blood.

"You scared me" The pink haired kunoichi reached slowly for it. The growls turned feral and its eyes slowly pulled, two narrowed green eyes glared at her defiantly.

"I won't hurt you" Sakura cooed reaching again for it. It snapped at her. But its teeth never touched her. Nor did it claw at her as she brought it to her chest gently stroking its fur. "Your hurt" she whispered nuzzling her face in between her ears. It never occurred to her the creature was so close to the main artery in her neck and could have latched down killing her at any moment it wished.

'_This girl seems amusing. I think I'll waste just a bit of time with her. Not like anyone will be missing me home' _

The fox stared up at her calculatingly. Its eyes soaking up all the details in her. Her skin was pale and soft. Her hands warm and each motion she made with them decisive and perfect. The hands of a medic.

Sakura stared back at the fox and tilted her head cutely. "I'm going to be late for work" she said giving it a scratch behind the ears. "you know your kinda big for a fox" she said laughing softly.

If she set him down he would have come just below her upper thigh. Rather large for a fox. His eyes were ringed by thick exotic bands of black.

Slowly the fox's muzzled twisted into a warning snarl as if to say '_I'm not your pet'_

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you" she said starring at him through her curious bright green eyes. They glimmered at the small fox warily. "Don't bite me." She said noticing the snarl.

Sakura pumped chakra into he feet making it to her apartment in record time and pounding up the stairs. She didn't bother to open the door. Instead leaping up into the open window above the door. Her back collided with the carpet. With the fox clenched carefully in her arms.

'_Are you always this clutzy?' _The fox clawed at her to get away. Reluctantly she let him go.

Her eyes glimmered softly at the fox's retreating form as it checked out her small apartment. Finally it returned to her side and sat. Wrapping its tail around itself.

'_Acceptable but a bit feminine, we can change that' _The fox licked its nose staring at her blankly.

"Right, I should make a list of what I need to get for you." She stood grabbing a pen and paper and began to scribble out words with long graceful strokes.

"Lets see… That's… Dog food, Dog bed, flea powder, bandages… wait I have those" she scribbled bandages off the list with a soft sigh.

'_Like hell I'm sleeping in a doggy bed!' _The fox looked at her giving up on her intelligence. She had no idea what he had in store for her, he gave a small wolfish grin in her direction.

"I need to go… Boy?" She clearly didn't know what gender the fox before her was and it wasn't her place to check.

'_Your not leaving me' _He thought snappishly letting out a low growl at her.

Sakura warily eyed him. "Do you want to go?" She asked starring down at the wild animal at her feet.

It let out what sounded like a more agreeable growl. Almost like a purr she noted silently.

"You need a leash" as soon as she'd said that the fox had lunged at her. Its canine teeth latched firmly down on her hand.

It wasn't painful. But it was enough to get the point across that she was to follow its order. Fear was evident in her eyes. Then a fierce burning.

"Let go" she hissed stepping on its tail.

The fox turned and dove for her leg.

"Sakura you got a pet" Naruto said barging in the place upon hearing the growls of the fox and the whimpers of Sakura.

The fox took her distraction and seized her neck. Latching down. Its form curled comfortably on her chest, its teeth never leaving her throat.

'_This isn't so bad… I think perhaps I could get through to this one'_

Sakura could feel her chest rising against the resistance of its weight to keep her in place.

"Get off!" she howled. Twisting her head from side to side.

The fox could taste the droplets of her blood gathering upon its curved fangs. Gently it lapped at her skin. He didn't want her hurt. But she was just another human girl. She couldn't understand and he needed her to. Or he'd be stuck like this.

Naruto didn't seem to notice her distress. He gave the fox a pat on the head. "Sakura is always alone now you can keep her company!" he said rather cheerfully.

'_Your annoying. I should have disposed of you while I could' _The fox gently removed itself from the small girl. It dove at Naruto's hand that was on its head and drove its teeth in as far as it could. Silently it let out a victorious cackle. He knew the petal haired girl wouldn't allow Naruto to cause any harm to a 'helpless' animal.

After fighting a bit longer with the satanic red spawn for a few more moments Naruto was set free.

The fox's eyes told a story of hatred as it gazed at him.

"Damn my good conscious" she hissed down at the fox that was starring innocently as it could up at her.

Naruto quickly departed for the hospital. To see what they could do with his badly damaged hand. Never did it occur to the dobe Sakura could have healed it with a simple motion.

'_Teach him to come around here' _The fox's muzzle curved into another wolfish grin. It had been a good day for him.

Sakura trembled at the fox's actions. "Your vicious and should be kept away from humans" she hissed stepping away from it. The fox made not motion to act as though it had acknowledged her words.

Slowly it worked its way over to her side. Sitting at her side was pleasant. She wasn't annoying, as she'd seemed when she sparred with the others on her team. Or when she'd been at the exams.

The fox stared up at her with its eyes misted. It demanded for her to not resist. To listen to the growls she couldn't understand. But she would. He'd make sure she listened.

'_My name was Gaara … what shall you call me now?'_

Sakura felt its tail wrap around her ankle possessively and giggled nervously. "I don't suppose I could call you fluffy?" A soft growl came in response. "Ebony?" Another soft growl reprimanding her taste in names. "Sasuke?" A viscious snarl tore through it, giving her a sharp look.

'_I refuse to be named after that …THING!'_

She dropped to her knees to look him in the eye. "I suppose that name is off limits huh boy?" It seemed she'd already forgotten about what had happened earlier.

He looked at her feeling a slight comforting feeling encompass him. Never had someone bothered to take care of him. Not even his own family. It would take some getting use to. That he already knew.

"I'll call you panda-chan!" she squealed not ignoring his reprimanding growl.


	2. And the plot dies

------------------Chapter 2------------------------

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just typed for a short amount of time and decided it should be posted. Heh…. It wasn't even good enough to call a complete chapter. Anyway… Here is number 2 if I don't force myself to update I never will hee hee.

Anyway… Until I find my muse… Which I have a feeling my ex b/f found and took it. Because he recently found a grey cat stray –sob- I hate him. No way in hell am I going to go get it back… BUT I KNOW ITS MINE! –flails-

….One more thing… I have been reminded Gaara-kun is a raccoon not a fox. NO, I'm not confused… Mentally disturbed but not confused. A fox is soo cute and cuddly. And.. Well… I can't have a raccoon chasing after Sakura. Plus his hair IS RED! Hah. There is a method to my madness.

Enjoy yourselves…. Hee hee. I know I am!

"Panda-chan…?" Sakura turned to watch the fox slinking through the shadows instead of walking at her side. Though it seemed not to like her, every time she paused to greet someone it stepped out and wrapped itself possessively around her legs.

'_Only, because I can't kill you' _

Gaara emitted a small snort in her direction. She turned and smiled down at him. "Lets get you something to eat." She headed for the ramen stand assuming he would follow as usual.

Naruto was slurping down the usual bowl. And a familiar glowering face was pressed to a palm. Starring upon him highly un-amused.

"you should see Sakura now, Sasuke. She's really scary!" Naruto slurped down another bit of the noodles.

Beside Sakura's form coming into view there was a sharp yap.

'_Too bad he didn't stay a missing nin' _ He watched Sakura break free of her steady pace and rush up to see him. She paused to tilt her head curiously at him then pounce on Naruto giving him a fierce hug.

"Paying for yourself for once?" She let out a small laugh.

"Yes" Naruto pouted as he found the bottom of the bowl rather empty.

"Sasuke-kun" She acted as though she'd just seen him. Her fingers glided to her temples pressing lightly to remove the stress that had found its way there. "What brings you back?" Bitterness choked her voice.

'_So she's over him…'_ Gaara didn't know why. But he felt a wolfish grin pulling at his lips. Making him appear that he was about to bite someone.

"My mission is over" He answered giving her the usual monotone look.

"That's really too bad. Maybe I'll get a long mission and won't have to see you for.. Years" She sneered at him, then slowly continued. "Do you know what its like Sasuke?" Her temper fueled her vicious words. Though they would have no affect on the stoic teenager in front of her.

Sasuke stood, his back was to her. It would be easy enough to drive a sharp edge of anything into his back. He'd taken a few steps away from the Ramen stand. Then without warning had vanished, appearing at the pink haired kunoichi's side. His hand was cool against her face. As, he tilted it from side to side. His ebony eyes stared deep into hers trying to read her.

"Did you mean what you said?" His voice was a soft whisper only she heard.

In Sakura's mind she could see everything in perfect detail. The night he'd left. She'd run to catch him. At age twelve she'd told him she was in love. He's said nothing but thanks. And vanished into the darkness.

"Your welcome" she said not knowing what else to say.

His fingers traced down her chin. Slowly they pressed to her neck causing shivers to run over her.

At their feet. Gaara had noted a distinct change in the atmosphere. It was tense. Filled with raw chakra. It could easily be used. She'd be killed instantly if Sasuke did so much as flinch at her. _'Only I can destroy her!'_

The fur upon Gaara's tail bristled. He bared his fangs and stepped towards Sasuke.

"Your mine" Sasuke hissed in her ear.

The words flowed around her. And viciously washed over her. It was a cold shower in the morning. Painful if you weren't ready for it.

"No" it came out pathetic. A small squeak, that fell upon deaf ears.

"I'm the only Uchiha" He said next. Sakura didn't seem fazed. Crying in the back of her head. She wondered where Naruto had gone. Her knees gave out and only the hand around her neck held her up.

'_Fight back girl!' _Warily Gaara circled the two. He could help her. But there was no reason to. Something at the back of his mind ticked. The girl was impossibly weak. Why couldn't she fight back? He'd fight for her, even in this state.

Sakura remained limp. Her lower lip trembling. But she hadn't started to cry.

The midnight haired male drew her close. His breath brushing against her neck.

That was all it took. Gaara leapt. His teeth sinking into Sasuke's leg. Sasuke snarled throwing Sakura to the ground. She laid there stunned starring up at the evening sky.

"Don't hurt him" Sakura had come to her sense and knocked Sasuke from his feet with a strength she didn't know she possessed.

It grew dark fast. Or maybe it had been awhile since Sakura had started to run. She's stumbled to her feet and dashed off as soon as Sasuke had been distracted by the peculiar fox. She'd done her best to return the favor and set the fox free but it was stubborn and refused to waver from is protective role of her.

'_Run you fool! I can't fight like this' _

Gaara was still fending her pride. His teeth tearing again into Sasuke narrowly dodging a chakra enveloped fist. One hit and it would all be over. His paws hit the ground soundlessly. Using the shadows as his camouflage he vanished into the darkness of the night. He could do no more.

Just as he settled into a light jog towards her apartment a foot collided with his ribs. There was a sharp crack. No time to fall unconscious. But he couldn't help it as the darkness fell over him.

Something had overcome him. A deep darkness. Hissing its way through him. Sharp cracks and tearing noises surrounded the air. Konoha that night would have made a wonderful setting for a horror movie. It was pitch black. The only thing that filled the air was the soft whimpers of Sakura who was desperate for a place to hide. And the vicious snarl of a feral animal. Wet ripping noises filled the air.

'_You'll be the missing nin again'_

A form loomed in front of Sakura. Blocking her in the ally. She pumped chakra into the falls of her feet. Her strength was fueled by fear. Allowing her to leap to the top of the fence. Before she touched down on the other side a hand swept through her short hair lifting her to the other side once more. Where she'd be trapped.

"Something isn't right about your fox" Sasuke's voice flooded her senses.

"It doesn't like you" she answered with a wince.

"Its eyes glowed at me"

"Its nocturnal" She answered letting out a small cry as he threw her to the ground.

"Don't be weak" He sneered down at her looking superiorly.

"…Sorry" she whispered forcing herself to her feet.

The fox, that had once only come to Sakura's thigh stepped from the shadow's nudging against the palm of her hand. He was rather large now. The top of his back coming to her lower waist.

"Panda-chan?" Her voice wavered fearfully. Again she squinted to see if it was the fox she deemed as 'Panda-chan'

Two red eyes glowing vibrantly with blood lust glared back up at her.

She'd fallen to her knees. Then face planting unconscious onto the ground before him.

The eyes glared at Sasuke darkly. With Sakura's shirt firmly claimed in Gaara's mouth he bound off leaving Sasuke. He'd return later and finish what he'd started.

The sandmaster had returned that night. A low howl filled the night. Who knew a fox could contain such a great fiery for the hunt.

(( I don't really know what to put sooo… MORNING!))

Sakura had awoken before the sun had even come up. Groggily she pealed her eyes open and stared at her own room. She didn't remember how she'd gotten there. Maybe Sasuke had apologized and walked her home.

Still with her eyes blurry she made out a red haired figure leaning over her. He looked slightly relieved, but that didn't cover up his naturally angry eyes.

With her petal colored hair flying behind her she shot into a sitting position rubbing her eyes quickly. Who the hella was in her room? Did she even know him?

Reluctant to see the male again she peered out of a tiny crack in her hands. The male was no longer there. It must have been her imagination. She giggled starring down at Panda-chan who had been curled up beside her head on the pillow.

'_I can't have you thinking I'm a killer now can I?'_

With the act of a con artist. Gaara tenderly nuzzled her neck starring up at her with large green eyes. He even waved his tail for show. For now he would seem a normal fox. A well trained fox.

He'd break her into the idea of him being something much more. Right now he didn't think the human would be able to handle something after what she'd been through last night.

Gaara's ears flattened to his head as her hand timidly pressed to the base of his neck to stroke him.

'_The Uchiha clan is …gone'_ He couldn't help but let a small shiver of pleasure run through him.

A cat would bring its prey to the foot of its master, a dog would bury its prey, and Gaara… He would bury his prey beneath his master's feet where she would never look.

"Your so affectionate today!" Sakura pulled the fox down under the warm covers of her bed. Pressing her face into his fur and sighing contentedly.

'_Your squealing in my ear'_ His form remained tense in her arms.

"What do you want to eat today?" She'd slid from the covers letting them fall to the flood. Her throat had been bound loosely hiding the bruises that covered it.

Upon discovering this Ino burst through the door.

"Sasuke-kun left again last night!" She roared unhappily

"…Really?" Sakura looked up alarmed. What had happened last night? She couldn't remember.

"Yes! Tsunade had some ANBU investigate. They said there was a fight. And a lot of blood. Sasuke must have taken off after his opponent" Ino cursed under her breath looking heartbroken.

"Ino, go tend to your flowers. He'll return. He did after three years remember?" Sakura gave her a reassuring smile.

Ino didn't say anything more and vanished from the door.

'_If your neck is covered. They won't see those bruises, they won't accuse you of being the person who fought with him. There would have been no reason you would have killed him if they find him. If they see them, there is motive'_

Gaara padded over to Sakura his tail swishing angrily.

"I know boy, she gives me a headache too" Sakura muttered shutting the door quietly.

…………END! A/N:

–cackles- God that chapter sucked. I promise if you keep reading I'll get a new idea and it will be better!….

I can't believe I killed off Sasuke –dies- he was … Evil.

I'm sorry I've been such a horrible writer. But I don't know what to put! ERG I killed it! I killed my story. It started in the beginning… AND GOT WORSE! –wails- Any idea to get this story off the ground. Any suggested twist would be helpful… Wait… I think I got one.. Anyway.. PLEASE suggest something.


	3. The oh so usual bathtime!

A/N: because the chapters are so short. I've decided to try and update as much as possible. Meaning. I must write at least a few minutes a day on my stories. And… When its worthy to be deemed a chapter post it…

I got 12 reviews And the story has only been up 3 days! YAY! That's wonderful for me. I LOVE YOU GUYS. A few of you gave me great suggestions. I fully have been soaking them up. Because I was totally out of ideas. hee hee writers block. Now, I have two angles to start working at. Yay-ness. Soo this chapter is for the two people who made suggestions about what should happen. THANKS!

Chapter three To kill the Sand Man's Flowers

Last time: ((hee hee I always wanted to say that))

'_If your neck is covered. They won't see those bruises, they won't accuse you of being the person who fought with him. There would have been no reason you would have killed him if they find him. If they see them, there is motive'_

Gaara padded over to Sakura his tail swishing angrily.

"I know boy, she gives me a headache too" Sakura muttered shutting the door quietly.

**Now**

Sakura hadn't allowed her red furred friend to walk for some time. She'd insisted upon carrying him and constantly babying him. Her fingers gently stroking his head soothingly and her lips quivering into a small smile at him.

'_Your sad that bastard is gone' _Garra snorted, Sasuke had been cruel to Sakura. And in the past few days since he'd 'vanished'. She'd not smiled nor laughed much. The conclusion he came to was she was an emotional female, and she truly did love Sasuke after all was said and done.

"He was part of the team" Sakura murmured. Clenched loosely in her hand was her leaf headband.

After having cut her hair in a fight, she'd kept it that short. Ino once and awhile trimming it up as she did after the fight to smooth it out.

Groaning Gaara laid his head on her shoulder. How did such a small girl posses such a strong grip. She clung to him as though there were no tomorrow. Her nails digging lightly into the tender flesh of his back.

'_I did you a favor' _He thought trying to put his own thoughts to rest.

"I have to go to Tsunade's for training" she said thoughtfully. Her fingers stroked behind his ears fondly.

He didn't respond with the usual fox like snort. Instead he'd kept his head on her shoulder and let his eyes slip shut. Tsunade was known to have quite the temper. She'd also been protective of her apprentice. Perhaps that was why she didn't have the ANBU investigate deeply into the matter of Sasuke's dissapearance. The memory of him leaving without so much as a goodbye might have hurt Sakura more.

"Sakura" Tsunade spoke quietly. Her face was buried in a pile of papers. Sakura had the suspicion she was sipping sake under the cover of her work place.

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura settled on the edge of the Hokage's desk. Her legs crossing elegantly as they could in a dress with slits up to the top of her hips.

The female Hokage's eyes glimmered mysteriously at Gaara's form. He had the distinct feeling she could see right through him to who was really beneath all the fur.

"What an adorable …" Tsunade paused for a moment and smiled now brilliantly. "Fox you have there" She reached over stroking the exact spot where Gaara's tattoo of love would be if he were human.

"Mhhmm I found him outside of the gates in the forest" she said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"What brings you here?" The Hokage's eyes never left Gaara's.

'_What are you looking at you old bat!'_

The woman's eyes glared feriously at him. "I don't have anything else to teach you Sakura. You've surpassed me in all aspects except fighting wise. I suppose you don't need to bother training physically. You have… A great deal of luck.. and maybe even a great protector" Now she smirked arrogantly as she threw her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"A protector?" The petal haired teen looked up at her quite rattled by what she'd said. "You mean Naruto?"

Sakura's looked to where her sensei had been starring the whole time. She was now gazing at 'her' pet. Or so she considered Gaara.

"Your fox of course. He'll be loyal. Won't you boy?" Tsunade let out another laugh. She headed away from Sakura swaying slightly as she reached for a hidden bottle of sake, that was placed precariously between two scrolls on her shelf.

"Your drunk" Answered Sakura walking away.

'_She knows' _Gaara didn't bother to panic. He stared at the blonde and shook his furious red fur at her on his way out the door. The kazekage would do nothing unless she were to make a move. Whether it be hinting at what he truly was. Or it be trying to pull him away from the girl. Part of him had rooted itself at her side. Besides, the scratches behind his ears weren't half bad. It was payment enough to make up for the ranting Sakura did at times.

"Panda-chan?" Sakura held the door open for the fox. He padded after her obediently.

Noting the fox on day three of her care still was matted with blood. Her fingers twitched instinctively him.

Upon arriving at the house she vanished into the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind her and starting the water in the tub. Perhaps she was going to shower. Sighing happily she poured bubble bath in the tub and headed out now only in a thin silk robe.

"Panda-chan?" She called stepping out of the steaming up room.

Knowing she would only call until he came to her. He gracefully walked up beside her. Gaara knew if he moved just a bit closer he could see up the short robe and look completely innocent about it. She wouldn't even notice.

'_This had better be good' _His fur was ruffled as though he had been sleeping or maybe chasing his tail the way all dogs did… Did fox's too?

She picked him up. Her nose pressed into his fur. At first he looked pleased at himself for her being so close without himself snapping at her. Then he notice her nose scrunched up cutely.

"You really do need a bath" she laughed dragging the disoriented fox into the bathroom.

'_What the hell are you doing?' _Gaara tensed and began to fight against her. There was no way in hell he was going into the water and going to smell like a female. No self-respecting male would willingly smell like a powder puff.

"Panda-chan!" She scolded.

He wasn't paying attention to her. Until with a flutter of silk her robe hit the tiled bathroom floor. There was a splash of perfumed water and she was submerged under the bubbles.

He didn't even see her hand reach out and pull him in until he was thrashing wildly in the water trying to get free of her.

'_Either your completely enjoying this.. and you've figured out who I am, or your completely innocent and don't know what your doing to me'_

He yelped trying to fend off the soft bristled scrub brush she was running through his fur to remove chunks of dried blood.

Using a jutsu to calm him ((Ha ha I don't know many… SOOOO NOW there is one to do that ha ha ha Being an author has its perks))

Resting on her stomach she piled suds on his head. He sneezed giving her a weak glare.

'_The only good part of this is. When you find out what I really am'_

She pulled down the shower head washing him of all suds. Sakura let him slip to the outside of the tub. Dropping him into a pile of freshly washed sheets.

He whimpered softly missing the warm water and the soft hands that tenderly washed away the blood. Gaara lifted his head. Dropping it on the side of the bathtub and stared in. It was quite the spa treatment. With a side of teenage hormones.

With the water dripping through her hair, it looked darker. A few droplets dripped down her face splashing on his nose as she leaned over him.

Squealing like a school girl, which was not far off from what she was. She scooped him up pressing him close to her chest and smiling widely. Gaara didn't move.

'…_It can't hurt if she'll never know.' _Gaara smirked wolfishly waving his tail in the water, sending suds all over her form.

"You did that purposely" she growled picking up the shower head and blasting him with cold water.

The war raged on into the dark hours of the night. Sakura had fallen into a sleep with a one last splash. Protectively the fox curled up on her chest closing his eyes.

'_How stupid could you be to fall asleep bathing… Anyone could walk in' _He'd forgotten to figure in himself into the equation he'd figured out. He was that someone who'd have the chance to be a pervert and see her naked. The thought never crossed his mind as he looked over her. She was rather pleasant to be around while she wasn't giggling bubbly to keep everyone happy. Or while she wasn't screaming like a banshee, something she'd probably picked up from her sensei Tsunade.

Her fingers twitched. She lifted them to her face and groaned blinking her eyes at the great blast of pure white around her.

A strong arm was wrapped around her waist and a face pressed into her neck.

That had woken her up all the way. She jolted up, sliding under the water. Just as quickly she shot out of the water. Most of her suds had turned into a light froth on top of the cold water.

Panda-chan growled indignantly. He'd comfortably been settled on her. Taking care to block her lack of clothing from the window and door, incase someone had walked in. And she'd dumped him in the water as she jolted awake.

Laughing she looked at him. It was obvious she'd been staying up late. Though she'd taken the nap in the bath. Dark circles tinged a nasty purple color were under her eye. Perhaps she'd been stressed at something that had to do with work?

Sakura lifted Gaara patting him on the head and dropping him onto the damp but fresh sheets that were piled outside the tub. He looked away out of courtesy while she slipped out of the bathtub and into her thin comfortable summer pajamas. They consisted of a silk red high collared no sleeved shirt and a pair of matching red baggy pants.

Looking down at the mess of fur she had to straighten out before she laid down in her bed she let out a laugh.

"You look like a mess" she said bundling him in a towel and heading to her room looking for a spare brush.

'_You wouldn't look too hot if you had just been dumped in the bath by a naked female and now you could smell the stench of wet fur up close and personal'_

Brushing his fur out she crawled into her bed on her back. Quietly pondering what she'd been seeing when she woke up. Sakura had only seen it when she was half awake. Perhaps she was hallucinating. Deciding that was what was really going on. She laid back into her large pile of pillows. Her eyes closing immediately.

"Sakura?" Fingers lightly brushed her cheek.

"Mmm.. Yes?" Her voice was muffled her the pillows she'd chosen to submerge herself into.

"I want to keep you" The voice was that of a males. It prodded curiously. Waiting for her response. It didn't seem like it would respond until she'd said something.

Sakura let out a soft groan trying to yank her covers up to her chin. Why was her dream so realistic?

"You can't keep me. I'm not a object" Her tone dropped softly as she began to drift off to sleep.

"You wouldn't have to work. Or worry about ninja's attacking you. Not even Sasuke" the voice coaxed softly.

"I umm" her voice trailed off slightly then she was shocked back to the reality where she was half awake. Hardly able to answer the questions. Whatever came to her mind first she was saying. "What would I have to do?"

"Not ask questions… Follow a few rules" It was as though she were striking up a deal with the devil himself. She might as well have been.

"And you mrrfff take care of me? And ..Promise to make sure I wasn't ever lonely" Her hand found her pillow rather hard, it was warm and massaged her back lightly. She'd been laying upon Gaara as she muttered incoherently her answers back to him.

"Yes… There are plenty of people around to take good care of you. Servants and such" he stroked her hair back. She'd kill him if she were to awaken and find him laying beneath her. His eyes closed peacefully.

"what if I say no?" She had awoken a bit. Now able to answer her questions logically.

"I take you with me anyway" he answered honestly. "I'd take that annoying fox of yours as well" A smirk pulled at the corner of Gaara's lips.

"Just don't hurt Panda-chan. He's the last sane one around here" she murmured falling into a deep sleep.

'_maybe a bit too sane' _

Gathering her swiftly in his arms he dove out her window. Not caring if anyone saw him doing what looked like a kidnapping in the middle of the day. Pumping chakra into his feet he took off. He'd only be able to travel like this while she was awake.

In the presence of a female. So his curse went.. He would become a sly fox just as he acted as a human. When they slept he would be able to move freely. A kiss upon the desert sun would break the curse. He had yet to solve that portion of the riddle. But he'd done well so far. He'd brought the spring to the desert. A rare flower to somewhere flowers were never seen.

A/N: yeah… So I trailed off on the conversation for a bit. BUT there was some fluff Hee hee. Scary ne? I updated so soon. YAY. I have some more to do. But its coming around wonderfully. It seems obvious I'm going to have to come back and work on the curse and all. BUT I'm tired and really want to get this posted up pretty quick.

How will Sakura react to waking up somewhere she wasn't before? Will she remember the deals she made with Gaara.. Sorry about trailing on about that conversation. BUT I guarantee that there will be a jealous Gaara coming up! And as requested an appearance by Itachi. Because I love him! … Oo maybe that's why I killed Sasuke off.. Heh. –nervous laugh- anyway.

I won't force you to review. And… thanks for reading! I hope to have another chapter up pretty quick. Again sorry for these being so short. I figure that if I keep the chapters short I can update faster. Which means more chapters faster. Eh… I'm not sure if my theory is right yet. BUT ttyl. Feel free to email me so I can ramble to you aimlessly about EVERYTHING!

Hoshi Dende


	4. Red Eyes, and a cure

A/N: Well here we are again. Just you and me! It kind of rhymed..yeah. I've been pretty bored so I'm glad I am getting the chance to work on my story again. I also realize I haven't updated in a few days! ARGH! Sorry Because I know if I don't update then… I get lazy and don't do it for months. And people hate that. Thanks for reviewing everyone! You really help me with your encouragement and such. Its really helpful! Thanks all!

…Oh yeah… I wanted to say something.. Itachi if all goes according to schedule should be appearing in this chapter! And if not… I'm really sorry! I love him too –swoon- and Gaara of course. When they get all viscous over Sakura –fawns- yep! Well that's it.

**Disclaimer: JUST BECAUSE I DON'T OWN NARUTO DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BE A COMPLETE NARUTARD! YAY!**

**Chapter 4**

"Gaara" Temari whined. She'd carried the girl most of the way to Suna. The girl had yet to even flutter an eyelash.

"What?" Gaara snarled at his sister.

She knew he wouldn't attack her. Or hurt her. But that didn't stop her from cringing.

"Could you please carry Sakura-sama for awhile. I'm really tired and she's heavy for me" Temari whined softly. Batting her lashes at her brother hoping he would accept.

He didn't respond. Gently wrapping the girl in a blanket of sand he lifted her from Temari's back.

"Why are we taking her back to Suna anyway? Won't she be angry?" Temari asked looking at her brother quirking an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"…She's a medic" he answered avoiding both of her questions. "Now shut up and walk" He snapped as an after thought.

-------- --------- -------

Sakura had awoken as she did everyday. One in the afternoon on the dot. Never earlier. And Of course never later. It may have been late for a lot of people but. It was perfect for her. She worked odd hours at the hospital. And, it meant she could easily avoid people in Konoha she didn't like or found obnoxious. At that time Naruto would be finishing up a second bowl of ramen at the stand.

She found herself tucked in the warmth of blood red sheets. Her face buried in the soft fur of her companion (Panda-chan). It appeared as though he were asleep. Purring softly from beneath her head.

"Foxes don't purr" she giggled scratching him behind the ears. Lazily she peered into the dim room.

It hadn't occurred to her until she stretched her legs that she wasn't laying in her own bed. In-fact, this wasn't her apartment either.

"Panda-chan!" she cried latching onto the fox and squealing like a fan girl. Her eyes darted around fearfully. Slowly the feeling of being trapped began to fill her. Sakura looked for the exit. She dashed to it yanking the door open roughly.

"Morning sleepy head" Temari said as though a strange girl darting out of a room every morning was normal.

"Errr… Where am I?" She asked a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Suna" Temari said giving her a glance over her shoulder as she walked down a flight of stairs.

"How the hella did I get to Suna…?" Though sleep walking was something that would be a bit out of the ordinary. Making your way all the way to Suna, sleep walking.. That was a bit extreme.

'_You gave your word I just enforced it'_

Panda-chan gave an arrogant wave of his tail as he stalked towards the stairs. If he got a moment alone he'd be back to his normal self. Something he hadn't been able to do for awhile. The door to his study was slightly ajar. With a paw the door opened easily.

He pressed his back against the door. The wood was cool against his skin. Sighing he looked down at his arms. Human, there still had to be a way to rid himself of the curse.

"Brother?" Temari knocked on the door waiting for him to give her permission to enter his private study.

"Hn" He moved away from the door to take a meditating position on the floor. "Update me" Gaara commanded not bothering with a greetings.

His sister was rather fond of his withdrawn attitude and nodded her head. "Well.. Everything is peaceful in Suna. Its been getting hotter and hotter, but the council believes its due to the summer months drawing closer"

Gaara cracked one eye open and gave her a dark glance as to say 'anything I might actually give a shit about?'

"Right, anyway. There is someone who holds a proposition for you" She said shuffling from one foot to the other.

"What kind of proposition?" He asked using his sand to lift himself gracefully to his feet.

"A relief to the curse" she answered a bit too quickly. "But the price will be high…."

She turned away from the window to look at her brother, only to find him gone.

"Gaara-sama!" she cried rushing down the hallway after him. "You don't even know where to meet him!" She smashed her hand into the wall.

Sakura came around the corner. Her eyes of swirling blue and green locking onto Temari. She tilted her head curiously to see who she was talking. Soft fur brushed against her leg. "Aww Pand-chan" she cooed crouching down to scratch him on the head.

'_Don't call me that' _He buried his nose in her hand and sniffed it lightly. _'flower blossoms and rain' _

Temari looked down at the annoyed form of Gaara. He snorted tossing his fur and closing his eyes letting the bright haired teenager stroke him.

"Anyway.. Panda-chan you should go down to the sushi bar and get something nice to eat" she hinted at where he would find the male. "You'll probably get hungry around five won't you boy?" She leaned down and patted him.

For a moment Gaara looked like he would have let it slip. Then ever slowly he turned his head and narrowed his eyes. Snapping at her. _'Go away' _He seethed not enjoying her watching him being rather tame with the girl he tried to destroy at the nin exams.

"I'll see you around Sakura… Maybe we'll hit some shops or something if the kazekage lets us that is" Temari smiled not missing a beat as she turned and headed away. Still wary of Gaara's teeth.

"…Wait! Temari" Sakura let 'Panda-chan' drop to the floor and rushed after the other female. "Do you really mean it?" She stared at her with large eyes. "I haven't been able to do anything with anyone normal for… Days.. Months… years!"

Temari rolled her eyes at the younger konoichi. "Of course I mean it…" She began to head off.

"One more thing!" Sakura's face now matched her pink hair. "How did I get here?" She asked shuffling her feet nervously.

"You should ask Gaara later. I'm afraid I don't really know how it happened." Temari now vanished down the hallway to get away from her questions. She'd be damned if she'd dig herself a grave because she said the wrong thing to the girl.

"Panda-chan" The fox had latched onto Sakura's pant leg and was pulling her in the direction of the stairs. " Oh hella what do I have to lose" she threw her hands in the air and followed after him.

After being dragged through all of the village to the training grounds she pouted sulkily. "You should have led me to hot springs or something" She crouched beside him waiting for him to do something else. "So what do you want to show me?"

'_Hn… Just watch' _ Gaara couldn't help but want her to understand who he was. It wasn't that he wanted her to fear him like everyone else. But rather. If the girl could understand it seemed so much easier to accomplish things rather than to have her dragging him about as though he were a pet. In-fact referring to him as 'boy' all the time was rather annoying.

Using his nose he nudged a small pile of sand at her feet.

"You want to go to the beach?" She asked innocently.

'_Are you stupid. What would I do at the beach!_

This time he used his tail to swipe through the sand.

"You belong to Gaara of the sand?" She asked leaned down above him.

Panda-chan's ears perked up in approval. _'If you keep thinking like this you might get it'_

"Is that it?" She asked looking at him with an eyebrow quirked.

Now he shook his head and prodded in the sand again.

"You have a secret crush on Gaara… Like all the girls in this village?" She smiled tilting her head back to muse. "His eyes are so dark and brooding. Almost like Sasuke's only… err… I guess they both tried to kill me. But… still.. Gaara if he can rule a village he has certainly changed" she defended with a mild blush. "I'm sorry for rambling while your trying to tell me something"

'_Like all the girls in the village eh?' _He gave her a wolfish grin and nudged his nose into the sand. This time narrowing his eyes at her and giving her a snarl.

"You could almost be human" she muttered looking at the clouds.

And so they left the training grounds. Gaara still unable to reason with her. But five was drawing close and he had to be to the pub.

He arrived moments to the hour. Temari was settled in a seat expecting him. She waved to him and he pounced up on a seat next to her. Sakura had come with him. Following after him but only for a drink of sake to toast the night.

Gaara tediously fended against females that cooed over him. Wiping their oily hands through his soft fur and pressing their lips against it in wonder. He rewarded them with viscous snarls waiting for someone to enter and look his way other than the girls that swooned at the sight of a wild but beautiful animal.

"Gaara no Subaku" a icy voice hissed through the dimness of the cheerful bar.

Gaara looked up. Locking his eyes with red ones. He snarled waiting for the person to name his price. The person he already despised. He held the looks of an older Sasuke, with dark clothes of the Atasuki.

"You know my price is high" he said gazing at him with his red eyes swimming with bloodlust.

'_Just give me the cure already' _Gaara snapped his fangs together irritably.

"Have patience" Temari hissed looking to the male in front of them. Indeed he was nice looking. She shivered. But his eyes seemed to see through her.

Sakura didn't seem to be paying attention to the scene at her side. She noticed the male and blushed slightly. Her mind hazed by the sake she'd been drinking. He looked just like Sasuke. A guy she would do anything for. Swiftly she shook her head to clear the thought. He was the older Uchiha brother. Her blood ran cold, as he took a seat at her side quietly conversing with Temari. He's surely kill everyone in the bar just as he did his own family.

Itachi's lips curved into a smirk as he watched the girl to his left's emotions. Obviously the fox didn't like the way he was looking at her. Because he growled to draw his focus back on him.

"…I want the girl" Itachi smirked reaching in his cloak to pull out the small potent bottled potion and laid it on the counter.

'…_Whatever'_

Gaara's eyes hardened for a moment. He swiped the bottle from the counter and drank greedily.

Temari shuddered in horror. What had Gaara done. Condemning Sakura to Itachi's power. She'd never forgive him.

Just like that it was done. Itachi efficiently tucking her into his cloak and holding her firmly. She was a trophy of sorts. He'd given Gaara what he wanted. Then swiftly stolen away what his brother wasted his time protecting. She was the reason he'd been so week and unable to kill him. Now he himself was holding her. He felt powerful with her small form pressed to his and her muscles lax. It would be easy to kill her if he wanted. If he did he wouldn't be able to see what was so great about her. Even the great Naruto had protected her. Why?

There was a flash of red and Gaara stood beside him seething. "You have something of mine"

Itachi smirked coldly. "A deal is a deal" He answered pulling the girl closer so he'd be able to move faster. Sakura was out cold her whole body limp. She looked peacefully unaware two men were about to kill one another in her name.

"I never agreed to anything" Gaara snarled. Behind him sand rose up in a great wave and lunged foreword at the red eyed teen.

Itachi merely chuckled and leapt away. "So she's got you under her spell as well" He nuzzled the top of her head. "I'd like to see what is so great about her"

With another flash of red Gaara was ontop of him. "She's from Konoha" He defended.

His hand firmly on Itachi's neck. The older Uchiha didn't bother to block the attack. There was a flash of white as a searing pain ran through him. Starting from his neck and growing with every beat of his heart.

Knowing he couldn't attack the Kazekage with the girl slowing him down he vanished in an infamous puff of smoke all ninja's tend to vanish mysteriously.

A/N: HAH! Cliff Hanger! .; So umm I guess I'll try to post sooner next time. Sorry if it's a little slow in this chapter. T.T; I promise there will be fluff coming up! I swear on… Well.. Umm.. My fan? Oo What it's very important when its hot out.

BWAH! In the next chapter there will be a jealous Gaara and Itachi/Sakura fluff! YAY! I can't wait to write it.


	5. Possesive Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto … and You probably don't… lets have a party! And kidnap random Bishies!

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She was laying on a large feather bed. Her fingers laced together on her chest as though she were dead.

"Get up girl" In front of her stood the blue man. He was a great deal taller than her. The room was dark and damp.

She looked up at him with bright curious and fearful eyes. All the nights she had awoken as a child and not had her parents there crashed back to her. All the nightmare filled nights. Instinctively she pulled the blanket over her head as though she were trying to make a bad dream go away.

"Didn't Itachi tell you to get her clean up yeah?" An obnoxious voice cut through her childish fears.

"She's cowering.." Kisame muttered waving his fish like arms.

"Hard to believe she's a great medic… yeah"

Sakura didn't care. She pulled her pink hair in front of her eyes and latched onto her pillow tightly. It was dark under the blanket and still the musty smell of the room around her invaded her nose. She sneezed softly. Her guard still high, wary of the two Akatsuki members outside of her 'lair'.

With blanket and all she was lifted by Kisame. His larger stature hovering dangerously over her cocooned body. Just as quickly as fear shot through her and her muscles tensed she was set down, or rather roughly dropped on her ass on a rather hard surface.

She couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed since she'd ducked into the blanket but it was obvious they were gone. Slowly she crept out of the blanket peering from side to side. How had the Akatsuki, a gang of cold blooded killers have something so beautiful. Sakura had been placed on a stone bench within a garden. A few feet from her water glittered in a spring. It bubbled steadily, making her swoon. She'd kill for a hot bath.

Feeling slightly light headed she dropped into a crouch from the bench. The blanket still tangled loosely around her legs causing her to slip and sprawl across the ground. The pink haired teen giggled softly unraveling the black cover from her legs and stretching from her sprawled position. She laid on her stomach her arms in front of her and a foot still under the blanket.

"Sakura you've become a royal mess" she scolded herself half heartedly and crawled to her feet. Her eyes gazing around her in wonder. To her left was a large cherry blossom tree. The petals fell around her softly.

Even in situations like this she knew she had to remain sane and level headed. But, it wasn't natural to be serious for her. She rubbed her neck grinning brightly. No, for a girl with pink hair it seemed her personality matched her hair color. The springs were calling to her. The steam rising, and the wind carrying it to brush lightly against her face. Her spirit would not be broken. Its not like she hadn't dealt with cold hearted killers before.

The ground around the spring was filled with soft grass. She removed her sandals and dropped them to her side. Again she found what she needed. A change of clothes, they would be big on her but acceptable.

Happily cooing she leapt into the spring. Shedding her clothes once in the water. She tossed them to the bank.

From the branches of a tree. Eyes gazed down upon her. Red, as though filled with blood. Sakura was graceful enough. Her personality a bit airy, as though she were a ditz. She was completely at ease with the Akatsuki. Perhaps she chose to ignore the face she were a captive. He'd remind her that she was soon enough.

Itachi licked his lips. He couldn't wait to toy with the girl. Now he activated his sharingan to get a closer look at her. A bright aura surrounded her. It was filled with hidden emotions and secrets. Perhaps she wasn't a complete air head. Now he drew closer leaping silently into another tree. Innocence radiated off her form. She had a rather well shaped body he noted as she stepped out of the water.

Graciously long legs, her breasts sloped nicely, and her hair was sleek against her back just barely brushing her shoulders. Silently he chuckled. If anything he was a guest of sorts.. That was until he grew bored and decided to let the other Akatsuki have their fun with her. Then they'd leave her body near the sand. The village of the hidden leaf would blame Suna and there would be a war. How perfectly she fitted into his hands.

He stared down at her again. Her pale feminine body vanished under the soft folds of one of his many cloaks. She was swift at dressing now. Her fingers fluttered to her old clothes drawing out a roll of restraint tape. Sakura bound her chest and wrists swiftly.

Now he moved. Dropping beside her on the ground. He purposely stepped on a twig making a sharp crack so she would spin to face him.Instead of her spinning she merely slid into the pants he provided her and pulled on the black sleeveless followed by the longsleeve fishnet shirt.

She swiveled sharply at him. Her green eyes locking onto his cold red ones.

"Its not wise to stare into my eyes kunoichi" Itachi's voice was cold. The way it had been made over time.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away clearly flustered. "R-right" her voice was barely a whisper. Why did he have to look so much like Sasuke. Damn him!

Sakura padded away. Her healed sandals actually quite quiet as she moved to a comfortable place under the cherry blossom tree. She was a sight to behold. Her fine pink hair blowing in the wind softly, it was still slightly damp. The clothing she wore looked out of place for her serene face. He liked it. The way she fit easily into his clothing. With his scent on her. There was something that excited him about her innocence.

He frowned. She was a threat even now. As her face was flushed peacefully and tilted up towards the thick branches of the tree. Itachi would make sure to get rid of her once and for all. She wouldn't be able to protect his brother if they met up to do battle again.

Noticing her tensed form he watched her closely. Sakura vanished in a flurry of Sakura petals appearing on the other side of the spring. She tilted her head back and forth. Then furiously shook it. When she thought she pouted slightly and her head fell to the ground. It was rather childlike and refreshing.

"Your still here" she said quietly.

"hn" he answered back.

"If I understood the male language.. I don't think I'd be able to respond to that" Her lips twitched downward into a wary frown.

If she ran he would chase and catch her within moments. It would be pointless. The look he knew all too well reflected in her eyes. Fear and an emotion he couldn't place.

"You can't run" He said giving her a dark glare.

"…I can" she answered turning her head and sitting in a crouch. With eyes closed she drew her knees to her chest and embraced them, still leaning over the water.

"I'd catch you" He answered smugly. "and kill you" he added.

"I'll still run" she answered hold her hands out in front of her.

"Why?" Was the girl stupid? Or did she wish for her death?

"I .. Don't have an answer for you" she said.

"Pathetic"

The two had found a strange companionship. With hatred mingled words they passed back and forth. Neither of them making the move to silence the other.

One of light and one of dark. They basked in the glory of the other. Experiencing a bit of life the other never tasted.

"I hate you" He hissed at her.

"I'm not fond of you either" she answered back snarling at him. Sakura retrieved her blanket. She placed it under the tree and curled up. Tossing a few careless curses at him she closed her eyes.

Itachi growled at her stubbornness to shut up even as she was halfway asleep. He entered back into headquarters to summon Kabuto. The large shark man would pass as a baby sitter for the time being.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. It was hard to adjust to the darkness around her but she did gradually. With a speed Sasuke would find impressive she launched herself over the walls. At the same moment a flurry of black and red behind her let her know she'd already been spotted.

Desperation bit into her stomach. She used even more chakra. It spiked sharply as she leapt away. Her muscles screaming, she couldn't use this much chakra without fading at a hazardous pace.

Behind her trailed Itachi. He was having quite the time trying to predict her moves. He had to use the sharingan just to keep up with what direction she was going in. It was obvious she had no plan and her reserves were running on low.

Get up, She hissed mentally as she fell from the trees to the solid ground and ran. Sweat falling into her eyes almost painfully.

When he caught her. She thrashed furiously. Sakura screamed like a dying animal. Sobbing and wailing.

"You will die" He hissed with a hand around her neck.

It was now her turn to smile. He looked at her confused.

"No one will care" she answered biting her lip to keep tears from spilling any further.

"Not even your backstabbing Kazekage" he added cruelly.

"He never cared about anyone" She answered coldly. Now she fought. Her nails digging into his hand. Itachi didn't seem to notice. He lifted her from the ground and held her up. Sakura's sandals skimmed the hard dirt floor as she swayed back and forth. Her attempts to get free were useless.

"I'm not going to kill you" He whispered smirking cruelly. "I'll make you wish I killed you"

"Whatever Uchiha. I will never that it was you that killed me" She landed a swift unsuspecting blow in his face. "I'll kill myself before you can kill me"

He drew his kunai driving it into her side and twisting. Itachi was careful to make sure he hit nothing vital. She threw her head back in a scream that echoed around them. The pain exploded inside her. As though something tore through her chest to get to the pain in her side and send a million needles through the sore.

-----------------With Gaara--------

Gaara closed his eyes giving everyone harsher glares than normally. He'd thrown one of the council members from an upper story of the tower when he suggested that Gaara stop searching for the missing leaf nin.

'_She means nothing to me'_

'_**Just everything'**_

'_I was her pet'_

'_**She's your pet'**_

'_She's a pain'_

'_**The pain she gave us felt … good.'**_

The Kazekage blocked out Shukaku and went back to sifting through papers.

'**_She's mine'_** Shukaku's voice rose up and boomed painfully loud through his head.

'_She's just a vile weakling'_

'**_Mine!' _**His demon roared again. He furiously threw himself up against the seal trying to break free.

'_She belongs to the younger Uchiha'_

'**_Miiinnnee' _**Shukaku clung desperately to the seal trying to remove it and take over Gaara. He furiously snarled tearing about in Gaara's mind and making a mess.

'_What do you suppose we do?'_

'**_Take her back of course' _**He let out a dark chuckle.

'_She's just a pathetic leaf nin.'_

'**_Mine' _**Hissed Shukaku possessively.

Without knowing what he was doing. Gaara found himself doing just as Shukaku wanted. Leaving the tower on a wave of sand. He trekked through the desert into the mist.

'_How do we find her?'_ Gaara muttered a curse at his weakness.

'**_let me have control!' _**Shukaku rampaged around snarling and foaming at the mouth. **_'I neeed heerrr' _**He hissed inside.

'_We'll get her' _Gaara finally answered his inner demon reluctantly.

While his guard was down an intense anger alerted him Shukaku was gaining control. The two battled furiously inside. Finally Shukaku gaining control leaving Gaara still human as ever looking. His eyes gleaming with an animal's intensity for the hunt.

The bloody sand he was so fond of sought her out.

A/N: Ummm… Yep.. hee hee..That's it for now. R and R but only if you want to! Thanks for all the reviews guys. Your really helpful. YAY for possessive Gaara… well… errr Shukaku. Oo; Sorry if that chapter is really stupid and childish. I just hurried through it I'll mature the writing up later and make it easier to read and such. Meh...

ARGH! OKAY! I'm ssooooo Sorry I totally messed something up! Thanks for pointing it out Kitty.. Oo; I threw in Kabuto's name instead of Kisame's and ;; Obviously that was a HUUUGGEEE error! SOOORRYYY guys! On another note... That was the closest thing I've gotten to a flame yet > tee hee hee

Hoshi


	6. The killing game

A/N: I'm updating because of all the reviews! YAY 54! I love you guys. So here is the next chapter sorry if its just rushed. My cousin is up and I want to spend time with her she lives hundreds of miles away. Everyone .. I'm not social. Soooo I thrive off her company once a year and reviews .; Man I need a hobby … WAIT I have one. Its writing .;;;;

"Get up" Hands roughly pulled Sakura from the hard chipped floor. Dry blood was flaking from the walls.

She shivered staring at it. Was it hers? Or another unfortunate guests? Her hands were stained with her own blood. As well as her lower lip where she latched her teeth down to keep from crying out in pain. Itachi was inhuman her screams would only bring his fury down harder upon her.

"I'm up" she hissed flailing against the warm almost gentle hands upon her upper arms that pulled to her to feet.

White hot searing pain shot through her. Wounds opened and bruises lit upon fire. She mewled softly.

'_I can't do this' _

'_**Shut up I'll do it then' Inner Sakura growled unhappily.**_

'…'

Sakura threw herself against the wall her eyes darkening. Her lips twitched as she kicked away from the helping hands. Pain seared and ripped through her. Though her limbs prickled painfully and she couldn't feel them move she knew they were moving as she paced around the figure trying to free herself of the room. When she got free they would pay. They would all pay!

Itachi's silhouette loomed in the doorway. He chuckled softly and stepped towards her once more. "Spirited thing aren't you"

"Demon" she hissed gathering her wits and backing into the wall.

"Where did the almost friendly conversation go?" He growled snatching the collar of her shirt. He brought her face next to his. His breath gently brushing over her face.

"Burn in… h.h.." Sakura had fallen unconscious her head falling to his shoulder.

She'd awoken with those same words on the tip of her tounge. Obviously inner Sakura was quite attached to them. "BURN IN HELL ITACHI!" she screamed throwing her head back.

"Good morning to you as well" he answered calm as ever.

Sakura attempted to clench her hand into a fist. But found her hand unmoving. She tested out her arms also finding them unmoving.

"I used a Jutsu to keep you from thrashing in your sleep" he answered ignoring the girls questioning face. "I couldn't have you flinging your limbs in my face while I'm trying to care for you now could I?" He chuckled brushing her hair away from her face.

"Fuck you! What do you want from me!" She struggled to move her hands. The chakra inside of her was building up but had no where to go. For a moment the pink haired teen wondered if she would explode.

"Answers" he said leaning over her.

The temperature in the room was unbearable. Even with the searing heat from her wounds it was freezing. Rolling his eyes at her fragile feminine form. Itachi pulled his cloak off and draped it over her. "I'm just asking for your cooperation"

"What do you want?" She growled. Indeed Sakura was dealing with the devil. No one got away free. There was always some underhanded movement that you never caught onto until it was too late.

"I heard rumors…" He trailed off to think back to exactly what he'd heard.

_Flashback!_

'_That's right! I know what I know' An old man grumbled loudly as he gossiped in the middle of the town._

'_And what do you know?' Muttered what was possibly his wife swatting him behind the head and calling him senile._

'_The pink haired child tames demons!' he cried shaking his hands. 'It all makes sense. The one that was beginning to look like a snake, the fox demon, and finally that fierce sand demon from suna'_

_Itachi stood to one side with his hat pulled down listening. The demon from Suna must have been Gaara, his brother was the snake, and the fox was none other than the infamous Naruto Uzimaki. If he had the girls powers over these demons then he could harvest them for himself. No one would be able to stop him._

_End flashback_

"You tame demons do you not?" He quirked an eyebrow at her still giving her a dark glare.

"No! I'm just a leaf nin. I can't subdue a demon let alone tame one!" she shivered slightly.

"You lie. I saw you and the sand nin" He leaned against the door frame.

"Sand nin?" She looked at him clearly confused. Slowly the pieces of the missing puzzle fell into place for Itachi. She didn't know. She was completely clueless. It was she herself and not a jutsu that 'tamed' the demons.

It was in the way she smiled. In the way she lost her faith and began to cry. The way she argued with herself mentally. And the way she had refused to give up even though she'd been torn away from everything she'd known.

"You will have your freedom… But I require your assistance" He smirked down at her.

The blood had drained from the pink haired girls face. She was helpless. Would she die to help everyone? Did they deserve it because they would have done that to her? Would they sacrifice her to a monster such as Itachi if it meant they would all live?

Sakura let out a small snarl. "I decline your generous offer Itachi.. I'm not like them" She turned her head swiftly to one side and stared off the edge of the bed biting her tongue.

"Name your price" he answered narrowing his eyes at the insolent teenager.

"Death" The words slid off her tongue smooth as silk and ringing in his ears softly.

And so it was. That night a partnership of sorts was formed. A partnership merely based on the thought of living. Everything to prove their existence. The death that stained Itachi's hands changed from a way to pass time into proof that he was living. That he was really here.

And the bitter words that escaped her lips every time she had a chance to run. Were merely a way of life.

"Itachi?" She dropped the formality not seeing him as a superior nor a friend.

"Hn?" Of course the normal response from most males.

"I'm afraid to die" She answered. "But I wouldn't mind dying for a cause. I'm just not sure what's after it" She murmured ducking her head to blush.

"Nothing" He answered coldly.

"You just accept that?" Sakura demanded raising her head sharply to gaze at him.

"Don't get killed" He answered simply turning swiftly around another maze-like corner of the Akatsuki hideout.

"I didn't plan on it bastard" she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The routine was always the same. Every other day. Switch to a different hideout. Kill, kill, kill. The blood made her nauseous. She stood back watching the men as they carried out the tasks. Itachi had taken her leaf head guard from her. He said she was free and didn't need the likes of a village such as Kohona holding her back.

They tried to make her one of their own. Offering to turn her into a killer. She would be accepted among the many Akatsuki members. The stories they told made her laugh. Ahh the adventures they had. Even if they were killers. It was something about them that baffled her. Almost as though they were like the people of Kohona. Doing was it took to survive. But they didn't have something foolish as pride and morals to stop them from surviving. They'd find one way or another to survive.

Itachi chuckled watching as Sakura tagged along behind Kisame telling him he reeked and such. She told him perhaps he should think of being a vegetarian if he was going to smell like fish just because he ate them.

Soon enough, he was sure if he pressed her into the gang. She'd slowly mold into them. The power of Shukaku and Kyuubi would he his. A small smirk flittered over his features. The possibilities. Maybe even immortality.

What would become of the girl? Well he'd keep her of course. Much like a pet. Maybe even at his side. Her techniques were widely known to be powerful and very concentrated.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto?" Sakura sat in front of her friend with her head on her knees. _

"_Heh?" He looked over at her his nose twitching in a fox like way. _

"_Thanks" she murmured shrugging her shoulders and looking into the distance. _

"_Hey Sakura?" Naruto looked at her from where his head was propped up on his hands casually._

"_Yeah?" The pink haired teenager asked curiously._

"_Were going to stay best friends forever right?" He asked innocently._

_A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She could always count on Naruto. Though he acted slow and a bit out of it at times he was there for her when the wrong cards were dealt._

"_Yeah.. Best friends" was the response she threw over her shoulder at him._

_She felt as though she'd won her fight against Ino even if they'd tied. Her hair was short and her temper even shorter. Sakura had grown. From a girl, Naruto's crush. To a woman curvy and hard to control. She was powerful and self tamed. _

_She hugged him and with a mysterious smile vanished into the forest her home away from home. She knew each foothold and hiding place. In the dark the only thing slowing her was the condition. Fresh dew was on the branches of the trees. Causing her to slip and few times and barely catch herself before barreling onto the next branch._

"_Best friends" the word was foreign on her tongue_

_----------End flash back------------_

Sakura clenched her hands into fists.

"Because Naruto cared" she growled under her breathe tossing her hair out of her eyes and tying another knot into a leather thong.

"Because Itachi isn't my best friend" she said trying to remind herself of what was real outside of the lies Itachi wove intricately around her. Sometimes she found herself believing that she could belong in the Akatsuki. That somehow, she would be needed and wanted.

She slammed her fist into the mattress that was provided for her. Desperate tears clung to her eyelashes. Somehow in the time before she went to Suna she began to feel more and more like herself. Perhaps a pet had really helped.

'_Don't cry little Sakura' _Whispered a rather harsh voice within the depths of her mind.

The hairs on her neck began to stand on end. Sakura desperately tried to grasp a reasonable concept. She didn't hear a voice in her head! She wasn't that insane!

'_I'll protect you' _This time the voice sounded almost malicious.

"How?" She asked aloud. Her cheeks tinting an interesting shade of red.

'_I'll destroy that man for starters' _The voice was painted with a sort of blood lust.

"Who are you?" the pink haired girl pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

'_Did Itachi hurt you?'_

"N..Not at all" she answered a bit too quickly.

'_You need to escape and make it outside the walls.'_

"How?"

'_Run as fast as you can of course'_ The voice sounded almost smug.

"Great I'm taking advice from the voice in my head" she muttered slowly peering out the door that connected her room to the vast corridor outside of it.

Then she fled. With chakra at a desperate low she ran without it. Her heart pulsing painfully hard in her chest. The voice said no more, much to her thanks.

Itachi was at the gates. His ebony hair clashing painfully against his pale face. He inhaled softly and drew a kunai. "I've been expecting you to come this way for some time" a bloodlust tainted chuckle filled the outer ridges of the wall. He stood in-between her and freedom.

"Itachi-sama I have a duty" she said wheezing painfully.

"Your duty is to me!" He snarled almost desperately.

"Your confused and insane!" she cried wringing her hands nervously.

A/N: I was really tired and I really think I totally bombed on this chapter. I may delete the second half and rewrite it. I'm not quite sure what to put down yet. It was really late when I finally got it up. But still… Its up. Oo; My cousin is visiting so it might be a long while until I get to post again. Sorry all. BUT I will get around to it. Feel free to leave me a message . Hoshi


	7. Flowers and Fights

A/N: Okay… Heh. So It wasn't that long. So sue me. I stole the computer for her in her moment of weakness. Bwahaha that's right she went for a drink and I went with her THEN ran away like a chicken with no head. Ahh yes that is how I will take over the world one day… Like a chicken with no head. Oo End ramble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ; If I did I would have taken over Canada and perhaps part of Japan already…. And my manga collection would be the largest in the world bwahahahaha!

**Last time:**

"_Great I'm taking advice from the voice in my head" she muttered slowly peering out the door that connected her room to the vast corridor outside of it._

_Then she fled. With chakra at a desperate low she ran without it. Her heart pulsing painfully hard in her chest. The voice said no more, much to her thanks._

_Itachi was at the gates. His ebony hair clashing painfully against his pale face. He inhaled softly and drew a kunai. "I've been expecting you to come this way for some time" a bloodlust tainted chuckle filled the outer ridges of the wall. He stood in-between her and freedom._

"_Itachi-sama I have a duty" she said wheezing painfully._

"_Your duty is to me!" He snarled almost desperately._

"_Your confused and insane!" she cried wringing her hands nervously._

**Now: **

Her fingers curled into fists. With all that she'd seen from the Akatsuki. Even as she was forced to live as they lived. The death was unacceptable. Sakura would stop it. Any means necessary. Even if that meant she had to feel defeat. Which at the moment made no sense to her.

"Good girl.. Come to me." He held up his hand and opened it so the palm was faced up towards the heavens.

Slowly the pink haired teen fell into a fighting stance. Her eyes were dark with wary. Even if she couldn't win. She would know she tried her best to kill the man, that Sasuke's whole existence was based around trying to destroy.

That's when he noticed the dull spark of resistance in her eyes. Her fist collided with his face, making his head snap back in recoil of the blow. Blood was spurting freely, causing his eyes to glaze with it. He'd defeat her without the sharingan.

"We could have been great Sakura" his insane mantra like laugh filled the air as he began to form a seal with his hands.

A dozen needles shot from the ground past her. Wounds formed on her arms. A deep gash fell across her cheek.

Moaning she touched her face feeling the tissue torn. The ground was dark with her blood. And now she had no choice but to move on the defensive.

Countering a kick she kneed him in the face. Her leg making a sickening crack as it made contact with his jaw.

Those who stare death in the face will fight desperately to live even if they know there is no chance that they can.

Forming the hand signs Sasuke once used before his 'disappearance' . A fireball shot at her. There was no time to dodge. Using the rest of her reserve she through her hands in front of her. A scream filled the air. Skin sizzled and blisters that were forming popped under the heat. She was done.

"I can't continue" she fell to her knees at Itachi's feet. Her head lowered in defeat.

Both of her palms rested on the ground. They were painfully scratched with her collision with the ground. Her shoulder pulsed with warmth as a calming hand was placed upon her shoulder.

Now her instincts screamed for her to curl up and try to hide the more tender portions of her body. Curling in a fetal position would keep her neck, stomach, face, and chest from being hurt if he attacked.

"No more running" Itachi snarled. Though her eyes were clenched shut she could feel the dark red blood lusty gaze on the pale of her skin.

He crouched at her side. His breathe brushing against her cheek. It was a lovely feeling. One that made her shudder. She hated him! Despised him. The way he confused her. When she knew there was no escape. Trapped like a animal in the darkness. Blind and scared.

Tears made their way slowly down her face. Pooling against the warmth of Itachi's face. They slid down his neck and to the ground.

"Let go of her" A rough voiced hissed from the top the wall.

"I figured you'd come back." Itachi's hand lifted from her shoulder and he snarled. Slowly he lifted his face towards the wall. A smirk tugging at his lips.

"So you are quite the catch" His words fell meaninglessly onto her ears.

Itachi threw Sakura to the ground. A smirk fell upon his features as she inhaled sharply and rolled to her back to cradle her hands

Riding on a wave of sand Gaara came to rest on the ground that was stained with mainly her blood.

"G-gaara" She clenched her eyes shut hoping the nightmare would end.

The pink haired teen could remember their last encounter. She'd protected Sasuke from his attacks. Even weak as she was at that time. He'd come back to finish the job she was sure.

And then slowly everything faded into a agonizing blackness.

"…Temari I think this is a good enough place" She was dropped into the soft sand. It swirled around her catching her and settling her on the ground.

With a steady movement Gaara formed the sand around her to support her small form. It blanketed Sakura protecting her from some of the rays of the harsh desert sun.

"Her hair is the color of a cupcake" Kakurou smiled impishly. He leaned back into a hill of sand.

Temari was mulling around pulling her canteen out and measuring the water. She sighed looking unsure. "Gaara-san..?" She looked at him fearfully waiting from him to acknowledge her questioning tone.

"Hn?" He didn't bother to look up from the beaten form of Sakura. Slowly her chest rose reassuring him that she was alive.

"I need water to work on her burns.. And I don't have enough for all of us to make it through the desert and treat them." She looked down to the side waiting for him to snap at her.

Perhaps it was because he learned to weigh matters when he took the role of the Kazekage. Or perhaps it was because Sakura would wake up if he had exploded in a bundle of fury. She probably wouldn't be too happy to see, Gaara, the killer hovering only feet away from her on a wave of sand.

"use the water that would have been my rations on her" He said giving her a calculating look as though she should have known the answer.

"Hai brother" Temari bowed her head and began to dab lightly at Sakura's wounds.

The bubblegum haired teenager winced in her hindered state. She thrashed from side to side as though trying to snap herself out of some silly delusional state.

"I dreamt… Gaara saved me" she hissed in a cracked voice. Her hand caught Temari's wrist. The girl coughed spitting out bloodied sand.

"He did" Temari said looking down at the girl fearfully. Maybe her brother would over look the frail girl's words.

Gaara looked over from where he was settled on the side of a sand dune. He waved a hand at Temari to let her know she should continue bandaging the hurt Kunoichi up.

Sakura was laughing now. Tears trickled down her cheeks. They fell into dark spots on the sand below her head. She curled into a ball on her side still laughing. Her hair fell into her eyes. The laughter turned into great gasps and finally loud sobs.

"Ya know… I .. Thought I was dead" she whispered clenching the sand in her hand. "Then.. You gave me a false hope" her gaze shot to Temari with venom dripping from it.

She went silent. Her eyes closed shut and her breathing slowed as she fell back into an unconscious state.

"Female" Gaara snarled. He pushed Temari to one side sending her sprawling in the scalding hot sand. "I'll return to Sunagakure with her. You will follow after. Return as soon as possible" Gathering Sakura he motioned his sand under his feet. The sand propelled him forward. It almost looked like he was floating.

"Hai Gaara-san" Temari whispered bowing her head and picking up her fan. She prodded Kankuro awake and the two headed off after him at a much slower pace.

Night fell swiftly. The desert was rather freezing. But without the trees and the buildings Gaara could clearly get a view of the moon. It glinted an icy silver color back at him. Udner the light Sakura seemed to be even paler.

Crouching at the leaf nin's side he let out a snarl. He didn't know what to do in all honestly. He never took care of a female. Temari was always on her own. And there were no other girls in Suna who weren't afraid of him. In fact… His own sister was afraid of him.

Behind him a tale waved in irratation. The girl did the strangest things to him. His eyes narrowed. Looking back he could clearly see the tail in pale light. God had a strange sense of humor.

Gaara sat cross legged in front of her limp form. His tail curled around her. Dragged her small form to rest against his leg. The tail, though a great deal too small for a blanket would provide some warmth for her. The 'great' Gaara would never pick her up and coo to her as she did him. Even though she'd done it unknowingly.

"When your recovered you will be sent back to your own village. Things will return to how they were before you found me" He called upon his sand. It formed around his back making a formation he could lean comfortably against.

"I know" Was the reply of a female's voice. She was awake. Her gaze was focused onto the stars with a child like enthusiasm.

"Your alive" He muttered.

He didn't sound any thrilled. She could only imagine his disappointment at finding her still able to talk.

"Where are we going?" She asked peering up at him from beneath her hair.

"Sunagakure.. I'm sure there is a mountain of paper work awaiting me." He answered looking down at her.

"Sounds good" she answered. Her gaze fluttered to her tightly wound hands. Pumping chakra through them to heal herself would cause pain she'd never known. Survival made people do crazy things. She held her right hand over her left arm and focused. A light green chakra formed around her hand and went to work.

"Your arm didn't scar" Gaara said masking his amazement.

"My other arm and hands won't be so lucky" She answered wheezing softly. The girl did the same for the other arm. As she was using her chakra, her hands began to sizzle painfully. They bit by bit began to close up.

"Please look away Kazekage-sama" she asked politely.

He turned away without a comment.

She unbound her hands and cringed. There was a mess to be had. The hands had healed for the most part. Long scars ran across the back of one in an 'X' pattern. On her palms were squiggly short scars caused from burns. Indeed. She was not so lucky.

Gaara, being as impatient as ever turned. He snatched her hands and looked at them. For a moment he closed his eyes to clear his anger.

She cringed looking at the palm of her hand. "I hate it" she let out a low rasping sigh. Her hands folded on her lap in attempt to hide the scars.

"If you don't like it cover it" He answered looking back at the sky unfazed by her declaration.

"I don't have anything." She answered trying to get comfortable in the sand.

"Here" He held out his two black gloves to her.

The younger teenager looked at him in wonder. She took the gloves sliding her scared hands in them. They were still warm.

"Gaara-san?" She inquired innocently.

"Hn?"

"Thanks" It was the first time anyone had ever thanked him for something. She looked him in the eye and flashed a wary smile at him. Though she was tired she still had time for manners.

Gaara was silent. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Slowly the words formed.

"Anytime" He answered shrugging his shoulders and going back to looking at the stars.

"The sky is really pretty here" she murmured staring up at the sky in awe.

He didn't bother to respond. She was already starting to take deeper breathes. That was the first sign of sleep. For a moment the red head thought of wrapping her in sand to keep the wind from blowing on her. Instead his tail wrapped back around her protecting her somewhat.

"Kazekage" The guard at the gate of Sunagakure bowed in greeting and motioned that the gate be opened.

The gate swung open revealing the bustling market of Suna. Though it was busy the people moved aside for their respected leader. He held in his arms the apprentice of Tsunade a few of them whispered to one another. Rumors were already spreading that he had killed the girl and came back to village to dispose to the body. Others went around saying they were to be married. It was just another small village. One like you might find anywhere.

"Temari!" Sakura whined from where she was being kept in bed. She'd been doing nothing but sitting there for the last few days. Kankuro came in once or twice to make a small puppet show for her amusement. But then he left without talking to her.

It wasn't the blonde sand sibling that had entered the room this time. At the foot of her bed was Gaara, he wore his black clothes as usual. He didn't bother with a greeting instead he narrowed his eyes at the hand that she had on the remote.

A blush came to her cheeks. If it were Temari she were going to cause quite the ruckus. The remote was in her hand for the mere purpose of throwing it at the sand nin's head.

"Why are you blushing?" He leaned close to get a better view at her cheeks.

"Caught with my hand in the cookie jar?" She said lamely in a questioning tone.

"Your friend will be here soon. They have all sorts of things that will make you sick to your stomach. An excess of sugar. Piles of ramen. Cute things women are said to like." Gaara trailed off looking at her large eyes.

A giggle escaped her lips. "Don't you know anything about women?" She asked looking at him expectantly.

He only grunted and looked away from her.

"I'll teach you!" she said cheerfully. "Women like things that smell nice. Like …" her face flushed red. "Men… and perfume.. Flowers and umm… baked goods" She stuck up another finger each time she listed something off.

Gaara settled on the end of her bed to listen to her. He'd never had many people try to explain things to him.

"They like soft things, cuddly things, and laughing." She added thoughtfully.

"You said flowers" He said quietly.

"Hai, like my name is a type of flower"

"Is that what flowers are for?" He asked finally finding a use for the colorful thing sold in the store downtown.

"Yes! Well…. Sort of. If you give them to a women she'll like them. She'll take them as a compliment. Some of them have a symbolism to them. I don't really remember what stands for what. But I know they do!"

"They make a person feel better?" He inquired looking out the window deep in thought.

"Yes" she answered in an even tone.

"Someone will be sent to bring you flowers" He said walking out the door just as Naruto busted in upon the scene.

Sakura blushed at the sand nin's back. "Gaara…" She murmured his name with a bright smile as she turned her attention to Naruto.

A/N: I'm ending it here. I have major writers block… Well I may not now…. But I did in the beginning of this chapter. Hence it taking so long to get out! Sorry about the wait. And people because of school it may take me a bit longer to get my work out. So give me time. It probably wont' take as long as this chapter to get out though. I promise I will try to work on them on the weekends and get a chapter out hopefully for each chapter then!

Hoshi Thanks to all the people who have responded to each chapter! You make me warm and fuzzy. Like my Gaara plushy when he comes out of the dryer!

-


	8. Flowers for fun

A/N: HI all! I wanted to get out another chapter before the start of school. So here I am. I'm about to write another chapter. That and… My muse is becoming rather annoying. You try her rattling your brain around randomly every five minutes you aren't writing.

Gaara: What about having to live with Shukaku?

Hoshi: Well I am a demon –cackles-

Gaara: You are?

Hoshi: more or less –chews cheerfully on her tiger striped tail-

Faith: Riiighhhttt Now onto the story….!

To Kill the sandman's flowers

Chapter: Oo I forgot what chapter I was on ;

----------------------------Last time--------------------------------

"Someone will be sent to bring you flowers" He said walking out the door just as Naruto busted in upon the scene.

Sakura blushed at the sand nin's back. "Gaara…" She murmured his name with a bright smile as she turned her attention to Naruto.

-------------------------Now---------------------------------

There was a knock on Sakura's bedroom door. The room might as well be a prison as far as she was concerned. It was large. But at night it was cold enough to see her breathe.

Without warning three sand anbu's rushed into the room each with armfuls of flowers. They deposited then on desks. The floor. And anywhere else they could find room. They left and came back with more. The room was full except for a small pathway they'd provided down the center of her room to get to the door and to the bathroom that was hidden in her wall by a curtain.

Sakura leaned off the edge of her large burgundy canopy bed. Her face was blushed pleasantly. Picking a rose from a bouquet set on her night stand she lifted it to her nose and inhaled.

She fell back onto her bed giggling softly to herself.

"I think I could fall in love with someone like you Gaara" she murmured in a quiet whisper to herself.

Two blue eyes peered curiously in her window. Someone tapped on it impatiently. Not seeing her coming to the window fast enough it burst open and Naruto pounced through it landing on the cold floor in a crouched position.

"Sakura-chan…" he looked at the flowers and tilted his head to one side cutely.

She paused from her dreamy state to look up at her old teammate and best friend.

"Do you have a secret admirer?" He asked innocently pawing through the different flowers here or there.

"No" she muttered blushing.

"Can I give these to Hinata?" He asked holding up a simple white and lavender bouquet.

Sakura beamed over at him and pulled a few more bouquets from random piles and vases. "You should give her one for every day of the week" she said giving them to him.

Naruto snatched the flowers from her with a large grin. "Thank you Sakura!" he cried tackling the girl to her bed and clinging to her.

Sakura's face flushed happily. "I can't breath" she wheezed pushing him onto the floor. The blonde twitched his whiskers at her smiled brightly. "I'm going to take them to her right now!" He cheered brushing himself off.

"She's in Konoha" Sakura muttered sweat dropping at her friend.

"Nope… Hearing you were hurt the whole group came from Konoha to here!" Naruto folded his hands behind his head and turned to look around the room. He dropped a vase and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry"

"Same old Naruto" She muttered shrugging indifferently.

He prodded next at the bookcase next to the doorway. The books were ancient and the labels were no longer readable. With a cute pout on his face he kicked the ground.

"Geez. Go see Hinata already!" she grumbled crossing her arms and leaning back against her headboard.

He threw his arms up in the air and rushed to the door. "Visit us soon Sakura-chan!" The door slammed after him and his footsteps were heard pounding down the hallway. Along with the shouts of the sand siblings telling him to slow down and pick up what he dropped and or had broken.

Sakura dove into a bushel of flowers. Skipping among them she did a few twirls. Her pink locks were twisted rather painfully now in a group of white roses. With wide eyes still filled with wonder she yanked the roses free. The petals scattered messily, but rather prettily across the still freezing floor.

"Its so pretty" she murmured looking at the floor. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she beamed.

Grabbing more of the flowers she began to throw them about. Few on the pillows. Some in the bathroom. Shoved under the door. Wherever it seemed conveinant the girl had thrown the bright colored objects.

"Amused?" The was wide open.

Gaara stood in the doorframe. Behind him a foxtail flickered from side to side in irritation, or was it mischief. She didn't bother to figure it out.

Ignoring his question she stumbled to the door and kneeled at his side. Her curious hands clamped onto his tail. It was soft as she imagined a normal fox's tail to be. Looking up at Gaara she tugged on it lightly. As expected he let out a growl, trying to shove her away.

"Y…You have a tail?" She stammered, her face turned an interesting shade of red.

"It appears that way" He snarled sending her a quick kick to make her release his tail.

The girl didn't seem perturbed at all by his kicking her away. In fact she was all smiles. "Gaara-sama… Your not a fox demon" she mused quietly while giving him a large grin as though to say. _'I know your secret'_

"Dinner is ready" He muttered without looking back at her to see if she would follow.

Sakura didn't bother to change out of her pj's. Instead she left on the pink cloud soft cotton pants and the long t-shirt that belonged to Naruto.

Temari looked at the oddly clad girl and shrugged. It was only Sakura. She would still see her as the same girl she saw at the chuunin exam. The girl was strong and determined. The two girls began to talk among themselves ignoring the two males at the table. Kankuro and Gaara were giving each other dark glares. One sat on one side of Sakura the other on her other side. It was rather annoying to have to glare around her.

"I need to see the Godaime" Gaara excused himself from the table.

He went about casually as though it were official business. As he had been sitting at the table he found a rather annoying instinctual force trying to pull him into doing different things. What Itachi had given him surely worked. Unless of course he'd done something wrong. Perhaps a counter force was pushing the potion out of his system.

'_You don't have to turn back' _Sneered Shukaku.

'Yes I do' Gaara picked up his gourd and placed it on his back.

'But she was awful sweet about the scratches behind the ear' 

'Don't be stupid'

'We'd be with Sakura' 

'We'd be a stupid animal'

Shukaku went silent. He didn't bother retorting to Gaara's stubbornness.

"Gaara?" Sakura peered up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" He looked down at her annoyed she yet again interrupted something.

"I want to see Tsunade" She put her hands together and gave him a small pout.

"No" There was no room for discussion for the master of sand had walked away leaving her alone on the darkened staircase.

"Your not my Kage" she muttered heading off to her own room. The girl padded into her room. Finding that she'd brought nothing was a problem. No supplies. No extra clothes. No sleeping accessories.

Sakura made her way to the gate. She couldn't get around it. The thing was much much much out of her reach even if she leapt using a high amount of chakra.

"Haruno!" A rough voice bellowed.

"Oh god no!" she dug her heals into the ground. She sprung off at a rapid rate. Knocking the guards the ground and sprinting past. Without much thought she kept going.

"You won't make it" The voice was to her left. At her side. The footsteps were in step with hers. Both of their feet hitting the sand and springing off at the same time. It seemed she was being toyed with. If they could catch that fast up to her then it would be just as easy to knock her to the ground and drag her back to Sunagakure.

Looking up sharply from the sand she halted to stare at Gaara. "I need to see Tsunade-sama" she whispered looking to him desperately.

"No. I have business with her. When you've healed fully. You may return to your own village" he growled pushing her shoulder in the direction of the hidden village.

"I want to see her" Sakura howled angrily.

"Your stupidity is going to break the foundation of the hidden villages alliance you little fool" he grasped her arm with a bruising force.

Cringing at the pain she bit her lip painfully between her teeth. "Let go" Her voice was firm but mildly shrill.

"Please" He looked almost desperate. The tail behind him brushed the ground. It laid unmoving.

Since when did the great Gaara say please? She slowly nodded her head. It was the least he could do. He'd saved her. Well… kind of. He slowly released her arm.

"Ja matta" He said quietly adding a small nod of his head politely at her.

"Bye" she answered. "You better return soon" She threatened at his turned back.

The pieces began to fall together. The tail. How he acted. The small dreams she viewed upon waking. Her brows drew together. What a silly notion, Gaara was no fox. She rubbed her arm tenderly. The flesh was already bruising. He was an assassin with no patience and a horribly vicious glare.

"Sakura-san!" Temari latched onto the girl. She clung to her desperately gazing her over. "Gaara said you left"

"Hai, he caught me" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's all he did to you" Temari prodded at her arm with a bright smile. "If I didn't know any better I would say that he likes you."

"Baka!" Sakura screamed pointing in her friends face. "Gaara doesn't like me!"

Gaara pounded on Tsunade's door.

She answered looking at him with half lidded eyes. Seeing it was the kazekage she instantly sobered up and looked him in the eye.

"How may I help you Kazekage-sama?" She asked bowing slightly.

He bowed as well.

"You see … I have a slight problem." As he spoke the fox's tail unraveled from where it was stashed inside his robe and flicked slightly in her direction.

"Yes.. it appears we have quite the problem on our hands" she muttered darkly.

"I was given something to make it go away. Returning me to the state I'm in. Unfortunately it seems that whatever it was I was given was only temporary." He growled unhappily.

"Gaara-san… I need to do some research. Please make yourself comfortable in Konoha in the meantime"

"When should I check back in to see the progress?"

"Two days." She nodded her head slowly as though to agree with herself.

"…It seems a bit long. Suna needs me" He muttered in the closest thing the killer would get to a whine.

"One day for research One day to create an antidote or jutsu to help you" she ground out looking annoyed at the other kage. "Besides! What do you have to rush off to so fast foxy? My medic doesn't appear to be going anywhere that fast" She rolled her eyes irritably and crossed her arms.

"…I didn't say anything about your leaf medic" He muttered waving a hand dismissively at her.

"You followed her enough" She answered back smirking.

Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand before he could lose his temper and ruin the alliance between Konoha and the hidden sand village.

One day had passed. Gaara found nothing amusing about the Kage tower. He'd been down every hall and into every room. It was quite blank. Once and awhile a medic would zoom out of Tsunade's office with an object flying after them. It was amusing at first but it had grown annoying to hear the woman's temper flare out of control. Her temper had to be worse than Temari's. He mentally cringed thinking about how horrible her cooking would be. Something worse than Temari's as well perhaps?

Bored he settle on the file room. He slipped in without being noticed. Grabbing a few of the names he knew… Oh hell Sakura's file and Naruto's he left the room. Staring at Naruto's for a moment he dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the door. Naruto was easier to read than a book. He knew all that he needed about the boy already.

Sakura on the other hand was a mystery. He knew her personality but nothing more. She was graceful. Fast, but not fast enough to escape his sand.

He opened the folder. The first thing his attention was drawn to was a list of abilities she'd gained. Her strength rivaled that of a number of trained ANBU soldiers. Other than that there were a few techniques he'd never heard of.

Delving further into the file he came upon something Tsunade had hand written about her apprentice. She had MPD (Multiple personality disorder) More likely than not. She could wake up any day and be someone else, ready to blow away someone's head. The kage didn't say whether or not the personalities had acknowledged one another or not. Gaara smirked. What a juicy little tidbit he'd just come across. No one else would know except for him and perhaps the Godaime. Maybe Sakura even. But no one else. It would be his secret to keep… Until the time was right and they were arguing.

----------------------------------END-------------------------

A/N: another chapter is up. This one wasn't so great. ; But I wanted to get it up so I could start the next one. In the next one Gaara finds that the cure may not be so great. Sakura is off in Suna still running around. And more flowers! Geez… Where do you get flowers in the desert anyway?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well my last chapter was filler. Here is this chapter. The one I've been dying to put up ; Another filler. I have something big coming.

Hoshi: -flashes victory sign-

Faith: You weren't helpful

Hoshi: It was my idea!

Faith: I still had to write it!

Hoshi: I know and my cuteness helped you

Faith: I hate sharing a body with you.

Hoshi: I hate sharing brain space with you Not that you take up much

Faith: XX So mean to me ;;

Sakura: Hoshi and Faith… Err the creature over there. –points to slaymyheart- does not own Naruto.

Gaara: Thank god

Hoshi: By the way I've come up with another fantastic idea for a story!!!!!

Faith: -sobs- I already have so many to update on Hoshi-chan no more!

Hoshi: it'll be fun. We can use Sakura and Gaara again!

Sakura: I second Faith's motion –sobs-

Gaara: ; I'm not that bad am I?

Sakura: No… But … Still….

Gaara: Stupid –shoves her in a random appearing sandbox-

BEGIN!

Chapter… I forgot again… I think its 9 Oo;

-------------------------------------To kill the Sandman's Flowers----------------------

"I've come across a slight problem" Tsunade tried to tell Gaara.

"I'm stuck like this?" He growled waving the tail at her angrily. Now his canines had grown into fangs.

"No of course not" she laughed putting her hands on her hips and gasping for air as she laughed.

"Then what?" He snarled wanting to get back to Suna. Knowing her apprentice she was turning everything upside down.

"You see… I had to make it so whatever I used on you wouldn't kill you.. Or cause your demon's seal to weaken to the point where it could escape. In doing so.. What I give you will work for most of the month. Unfortunately for a few days for some odd reason it will cut out and you will revert to a fox" Tsunade sighed taking a long swig from a sake bottle and looking at him.

Being kazekage he'd learned that sometimes you had to take the best deal even if it had flaws.

Tsunade reluctantly dropped a vial in his hands. It was freezing cold. The contents of it looked rather unappetizing. It was a dark brown/ green sludge colored concoction and thick as well.

"Well drink it already" she said looking at him rather expectantly.

The other kage made a choking noise and flipped the vial open. He held it above his mouth. Nothing came out at first then all at once it went into his mouth with a sickening 'gluck'.

Gaara swallowed it with his eyes huge. His stomach began to feel upset and the world began to spin. Modern medicine was too much of a hassle to be bothered with. He'd never roll his eyes at Temari when she had cramps again.

He opened his eyes finding himself on his back. His spine prickled and he let out a groan. The tail shrank, the fur began to fall off and finally vanish.

It was a start. The instincts were the same. He wanted darkness and to be left alone. There was a protective nagging in the back of his mind. Of course he'd find his own comforts later. He'd left Suna unprotected against enemies. Dismissing all other thoughts he nodded his thanks to the Hokage and vanished in his trademark swirl of sand.

------------------------------------------------In Suna-------------------------------

"Sakura… you haven't changed out of your pajama's all week. Its getting rather…"

"Annoying" Kankuro said not noticing he just finished his older sisters sentence.

Sakura looked up and sighed. "But their soo soft." She whined softly. Her wounds had healed nicely for the most part. Or at least wouldn't tear open unless tampered with. She didn't dare go to Suna's medics. Just awhile back some of the medics from Konoha had been sent here to train them. They came back with horrible stories of the girls knowing nothing. The last thing she wanted to do was go to their hospital.

"Lets go shopping" Temari demanded grabbing the girl and trying to pull her from the house still in her pj's.

"I umm…" Sakura blushed struggling against the female sand sibling.

"Don't you think she should change first Temari?" Kankuro was standing next to the door staring out looking amused. On his back was strapped his favorite puppet.

"She doesn't have any clothes anyway" Temari defended herself.

"Perhaps… She should borrow some of ours then?" Kankuro said logically as he held the door open wider so they could walk past him and into the house once more.

"Fine" Temari looked defeated as Sakura launched herself back into the house.

Sakura was rummaging through Gaara's room. She pulled out his usual outfit. It was still a bit too big. She snatched the shirt. It slid over her form fitting almost perfect. The chest was a little tight because Gaara didn't have something we, the human population refer to as breasts.

She stared in the mirror, still in her pajama pants. Her brows drew together. It looked weird. Grabbing her kunai she traced it around the bottom of the shirt cutting it off in the center of the stomach. Giggling at her reflection she shot off into Temari's room. The girl had a rather extensive collection of large fans. Some of them made her wonder why the girl never trained to be geisha.

There was nothing that seemed appealing to the girl. She turned into Kankuro's room. Giggling she grabbed up one of the many black hats with cat ears and placed it on her head.

She swiped a pair of his black pants. After a bit of struggling she found a belt of Temari's to hold them up and was finally ready.

The shopping was long. Well at least for Kankuro. He was holding two bags of what looked like lingerie. He'd be sure to look and see what was so important about the store called 'Victoria's Secret'.

Sakura was skipping about now cheerfully. She gracefully made her way out of the mall. She hadn't waited for either of the siblings. Instead she found shade in a shadow of one of the houses and taken a breather.

It was already starting to get dark. The sky was tinged with red and blues. She sighed staring up at the clouds. "The Kazekage is such a mystery to me" Silently she added '…Too bad' He was a rather lone person. Preferring to go off on his own instead of letting one of his siblings or her accompany him.

Her nails clicked against one another softly as she brushed sand off herself and headed towards the Kage's tower.

In all honesty. The treaty between the sand and leaf was beginning to waver. She wasn't sure it would last much longer. What if she were caught here? Stuck with the sand when the treaty was broken?

With the new startling thoughts she headed to find answers. Stopping in the shadow of the impending Kage tower she realized she'd only have to ask Gaara. But.. He was still gone.

Sakura sighed heading to the house where she'd been staying with the Kazekage himself. She padded instead silently. Making her way up the stairs she searched each room. Her feet let her into the first one down the hallway. Not caring if it belonged to Gaara she dropped on the bed. Not like he slept anyway. She reasoned dropping her head onto the pillow and closing her eyes.

"S-Sakura…" Temari stuttered looking at the bold girl, who was snuggled deep into Gaara's bed as though she belonged there.

One of Sakura's eyes peeped open to look at the girl.

"Gaara's going to kill you" Temari murmured bolting from the room, so she wouldn't be caught in the massacre when Gaara got home.

Sakura laughed pushing her hair out of her eyes. She made the bed and left the room the way it had been before. Gaara never had to know.

He didn't walk through the doors until later that night. Technically the sand nin didn't walk through the doors at all. His sand filtered through every crevice of the doors or windows and he began to appear in a swirl of his sand.

No one seemed to notice his rather amazing entrance into the house. Sakura was leaning against the wall obviously asleep. She was still wearing a good share of his clothes making him lean in closer to examine her. With her hair down and her face not scrunched in thought she looked rather peacefully. Her knees were drawn to her chest and her head resting on its side on the top of her knees.

"Your back" she murmured quietly.

"Hai" He answered trying to rest the urge to tilt his head in a questioning manner at her. She'd taught him so many horrible habits.

"Your wearing my clothes" he noted, and waited for her reaction.

Her cheeks flushed pleasantly. "I… Didn't have many of my own"

"They're too big for you." He answered shrugging his shoulders and letting out a soft sigh.

Her face flushed and she coughed quietly as if to ask if it were a good thing or a bad thing.

"You look soft and fluffy" He muttered looking disgusted as though she were a pink soft plushy that he'd seen once in his sisters room.

"Err… Thanks?" She rubbed her cheeks trying to get the color to fade out of them.

"mhhmm" He brushed past her ignoring Shukaku's voice in his head and opening the door to his room. From the end of the hallway Sakura was eyeing him curiously. The way a child tries to look casual when they've done something they were told not to do.

Sakura had come up without warning and peered over his shoulder at the room. It was just as it was when he left. Mildly dusty. His bed made but the blankets still ruffled. His pillows were perfectly flat on the mattress. And there was the ever so usual scent of blossoms in his room. Discretely he sniffed the air again. He'd never smelt it before.

"No one was in your room" Sakura said as though she'd read his mind.

"It smells like flowers"

"Err… That's me" Sakura muttered shifting from foot to foot sheepishly.

It made sense that he smelled it. After all she was only a little distance from him staring, or rather concentrating on a small patch of carpet near her feet.

"When can I go home?" She asked with her eyes brightening.

"…Not for a long time" He answered.

"Why?"

"You needn't know now"

"Why?" She asked again. Truly her voice was becoming annoying. She wasn't afraid of him and she always asked questions. Why? Why? Why? He was the Kage. That was all the reason he needed.


	10. The war begins

I'd like to draw this story to a close within the next chapter or so. I enjoyed working on it but lost track of things. I've recently with the help of –cough- someone. Have come up with an interesting thought for the story. Bear with me while I get the story back into its swing!

"When can I go home?" She asked with her eyes brightening.

"…Not for a long time" He answered.

"Why?"

"You needn't know now"

"Why?" She asked again. Truly her voice was becoming annoying. She wasn't afraid of him and she always asked questions. Why? Why? Why? He was the Kage. That was all the reason he needed.

Chapter…. 10- I remembered!

The days seemed to run together. Sakura followed Temari about. Occasionally helping her with the paperwork that Gaara never seemed to do. Or she'd sit out in the sand within the shade of the kage tower staring up at the sun that beamed down upon them and could kill her if any nin were to travel under it unprepared.

Sand whipped up grating against her cheek. She cringed and rubbed her cheek. The sand fluttered softly into her eyes. Another sandstorm. Gaara could only do so much about all the sand storms. The small ones that would do little harm to the village he simply didn't defend against. The Kazekage merely waved his hand dismissively and told everyone to return to their houses and not come out until it was over. And they did as they were told. If not out of respect out of fear.

Lately she'd bantered less and less with Gaara. He'd been staying longer in his study. Trying to avoid her was he? She'd have none of it.

Sakura rushed up the stairs as though she were on some sort of a mission. She paused hesitantly staring down the long corridor that would lead to his study. Gulping silently she found her way to the door and knocked.

'_Foolish female. There she is again at the door. Does she ever leave me alone to do work?'_

Gaara yanked the door open and fixed her with the usual glare.

"Long time no see" she said sheepishly. She rubbed the back of her head as she'd seen Naruto do many times and grinned brightly.

Gaara liked Naruto after all didn't he? I mean they got along well enough.

"You'll be returning to your own village within the next few days. You have no injuries and your mental capacity is as should be" Gaara stated giving her a brief glance as he settled behind a stack of paper work.

"You kept me here to monitor my sanity?" She tilted her head curiously. It made sense yet something pinged painfully in her chest. Somehow she was hoping he would say he liked having her around. Or perhaps she wasn't useless.

Perhaps being the Kazekage had taught him something. He stepped in the direction of her. With a hand on her head in the most affectionate gesture she would receive from him he spoke. "Don't worry yourself over stupid things"

Sakura blinked her eyes a few times to see if she was dreaming. Gaara no Subaku was being nice. He was friendly. It was as though he'd switched places with someone else.

"H-hai" She answered nodding her head sharply.

"Now is that all?" He asked frowning slightly.

"…I guess"

With a swish of pink hair and bloody sand she found herself outside the study on her butt. Gaara turned around smirking rather gleefully. It really was amusing to rile the girl up. He'd done it at every chance he could and still not grown tired of the game he played.

"You Arrogant Son of a …."

His eyes flickered. Perhaps he'd pushed her into saying something she would regret. The red headed assassin covered her mouth firmly with his hand.

"Do not speak of my mother" he hissed quietly.

Then he'd vanished back into the study closing the door behind him and locking it.

Outside the door she trembled and fell to her knees. Had she almost just gotten herself killed? He'd spared her. But it was only for a day and she'd be here a few more. How long would Gaara's temper spare her?

Gaara sighed softly leaning over the pinkette's sleeping form. She'd been asleep some time laying in the guest room with her hands folded across her chest as though she were dead.

"Get up" He grumbled prodding her with a finger.

She groaned and rolled over. But not without cursing at him before she buried her face back into her pillow.

"You're going home!" He growled pushing her onto the hard floor.

There was a muffled groan and her hand popped up latching onto the bed. Sakura twitched violently as she stared at the person who woke her up.

"What the big idea pal?"

"You're returning to your village. I can't have you disrupting my village any longer" Gaara said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms as he usually did.

"Oh… Are you going to take me back then?"

"Kankuro and Temari will be filling in for me today" He answered.

"I don't have anything. May we just leave?" She asked trying to resist the urge of jumping around the room with joy.

"Whenever you are ready" He answered leaving the room and shutting the door behind himself.

"Now!" She tore the door open and practically bowled him over. "Lets goooo" She whined tugging on his sleeve impatiently.

"Whatever"

Things fell back into the usual routine. Sakura trained harder than she usually did. War was stirring within the alliance of the sand village and the leaf village. Just thinking about it made her stomach twist. Gaara was a smart man. She somewhat doubted the abilities of her own sensei after seeing Gaara's fight with Itachi.

A wave of nausea hit her. She cringed kneeling to place her hands on the ground. It passed and she stood. Something wasn't clicking in her head. Surely she'd forgotten something at home this morning?

Pumping chakra in her legs she anxiously headed for the village. Ahead of her she could see a faint glow of fires. Fires spread from houses and buildings lighting up the evening sky.

Her heart plummeted. As she withdrew herself unconsciously to asses the situation, Sakura could faintly still hear the screams of pain.

"…W-why?" She'd approached the engulfed Kage tower. From the bottom she could only year the shouts of her sensei, Tsunade. The woman clearly was yelling orders even as she was going to die painfully if she didn't escape.

Ninja phased around her staring at her with dark eyes as though awaiting her orders. With the grave observing eyes of a medic she inhaled slowly to calm herself.

"Put out the tower" she said firmly.

The clash of metal echoed nearby. Weapons whizzed in the air. People stumbled from their homes only piles of muscle lacking skin all together. With warm layers of blood pooling everywhere.

Choking back bile that rose in her throat she rubbed smoke from her eyes and on shaky legs headed for the battle. It was her area of expertise. There would be no qualms this day about standing behind her lines and healing those she could.

"It's the apprentice!" Without a chance she was dragged down and pinned.

Crying out she twisted her arms to make hand signs. Safely she vanished and appeared a few feet away.

Kunai scraped at her arms tearing through the muscle. Sakura tilted her head back and let out a cry of pain. She picked up the kunai and returned the favor to another person close to her.

White hot searing pain shot through her as she was forced to the ground once more this time with an arm held behind her back at an odd angle.

"Our mission is complete" The person that spoke she could only guess was a male.

And with a sharp crack to the back of her head she was unconscious.

"You've brought her?" The furious red head demanded uncrossing his arms and pacing a bit.

"Of course" The nin that had been holding the unconscious female dropped her upon the Kage's chair and bowed his head.

"Good" A sadistic smirk swept across his face.

"Brother?" Temari spoke warily. He'd become very touchy within the months of Sakura's returning to her village. With the alliance broken it was suicide to try and reason with him now.

"What do you want?" He snapped irritably.

"Why did you have them bring Sakura?"

With a small snort he settled on his haunches to take a closer look at Sakura.

"If the apprentice of the Hokage is here she will be wary of attacking for fear of hurting her" He reasoned in an all too cheerful voice.

Sakura looked just as he remembered her. The girl's hair had grown quite a bit falling just down her back. With a pale hand he reached out to touch the silky tendrils.

"Will you hurt her?"

"Its none of your concern" He answered in a clipped tone.

Gaara stretched back to his full height and growled. "Remove yourself from my study at once"

**I have a pretty good idea of what I'm writing now. I've been wanting to try this idea for some time. So wish me luck! -Hoshi**


End file.
